


Pleasure

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Lucius and Raven share a bed for the night.





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Castle Pherae, specifically that one scene where they all agree to spend the night at the castle. Raven and Lucius trash some of Eleanora's nice bedding. They will have to wash it in the morning.  
> Also, this is written in third person omniscient! This sounds cheesy asf, but it was a conscious choice so dont like dont read!

Lucius loved the feeling of Raven's skin pressed against his, the warmth of his chest radiating into him. The soft sheets were draped over them like a ceremonial veil, Pherae's finest adorning their shared bed. Unbeknownst to the latter, Lucius was relishing every spot where their bodies touched, including the steadily growing hardness in Raven's pants.

Raven rolled over abruptly so his back faced his friend - boyfriend, lover, even. The words sounded so unfamiliar. He grunted a quick apology– "I was just– just thinking about some things."

"No," Lucius said, apprehensively stroking the ends of his auburn hair, "It's okay, I..." He was unsure of how best to finish the sentence, so trailed off instead.

Raven looked over his shoulder, into Lucius' big blue eyes that were catching a bit of moonlight from the window a few feet away. Because Raven had known him since childhood, something about Lucius seemed like he had retained most of that pure-hearted innocence from back then. Hence, despite having blurted out a choppy love confession a few weeks ago, Raven was yet reticent about certain topics.

Lucius gave him a small smile that vanished, unseen, into the darkness. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Raymond; I know full well how you feel about me." He took a slow breath through his nose, wary of his heart's pace accelerating. "And I feel the same. I love you."

Raven turned back around and wordlessly took Lucius' face in his hands, planting one deliberate kiss after another on his lips. He broke away for a second, resenting and fearing the few inches of air separating their bodies, but resumed at the sight of Lucius' flushed face.

He lay still, awkward, as Raven opened his mouth and slipped his tongue between his lips. The slightly metallic taste of chapped lips greeted Lucius as he reached out in turn. Slowly, as if to give him time to back away if he wanted, Raven's hips closed the gap between them, and his warmth, his friction, was heavenly. His hand left Lucius' face and began to roam his lower back as if searching for something on his skin.

Moments later, his hand had slipped under his clothes and found its destination, lingering for a bit of time at his entrance. His lips broke away from their inexpert connection, and a trail of saliva glinted between them in the dim moonlight.

Lucius nodded, and Raven's finger slipped into him. He drew a sharp breath, back arching at the overwhelming sensation.

"Does it feel nice?" asked Raven, brushing a piece of hair from Lucius' eyes with his free hand.

"I... don't think that's the best word to describe it," Lucius said, "but I like it... a lot."

He pushed another finger in, then another, pushing up against his prostate, and could hear Lucius fighting to keep his breathing steady.

He felt useless as Raven pleasured him, wanting to undo his clothes, touch him, but something aside from his lover's arms kept him from doing so. He winced as the fingers came out all too soon, leaving a sort of stimulated soreness behind.

Suddenly, his inhibitions seemed released, and he quickly unbuttoned Raven's night shirt. "Raymond," he said, diving into the skin of his neck and leaving soft kisses, floating until he reached his nipple. His eyes darted up to Raven's face before beginning to gently suck.

Raven let out a groan as he felt himself growing harder. "Tell... Tell me when you're ready," he said.

Lucius broke free from his work, took Raven's face in his hands, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, all too aware of the feeling his fingers had left in him. "If you will," he said, "please take me. However you like." Raven raised his eyebrows the slightest bit, expression inscrutable in the dim light. 

"What is it?" asked Lucius. 

"Sit up," he said, "I want you to be on top."

Lucius' eyes widened. "A-Alright. Let me go get something first."

He rose slowly, climbed off the bed, and rummaged through his bag until he found a glass bottle full of oil he used on sore muscles. "This should do the trick," he said, and placed it on the bedside table before climbing atop him once more. He turned to Raven's pants, one hand clumsily unfastening them while the other stroked his erection.

Raven gave a long, drawn-out groan; Lucius' hands were too gentle, too slow. He bolted up after a few seconds and feverishly stripped the clothes off his body. "There," he huffed, throbbing cock finally tasting the cool night air. The moonlight caught in Lucius' eyes again and he lowered his head. "Sorry, I..."

"It's fine," he replied, "But once you start, you mustn't forget to be gentle with me."

"Of course," Raven said, and watched, stock-still, hands inches away from his crotch, as Lucius disrobed. The pale moonlight glowed on his slender frame and cast shadows on his ridged spine. Something animalistic inside of Raven rejoiced that that body was _his_ , all _his_. "Okay," he said, laying back down, "Take it slow; don't hurt yourself."

Looking down lovingly at Raven's dark eyes, Lucius positioned himself above him. Despite his hesitancy, he took up the little bottle, quickly lubricated himself, and began to slowly slide down around him.

It took Lucius a while, eyelids fluttering, to grow accommodated to his girth, but every moment from the second he touched the tip to when he gave him a gentle nod, fully situated, was heavenly to Raven.

"Can I start moving?" Raven said, voice deep and rushed. His arms were rigid, his stiff fingers were straining to clutch the soft quilt as tightly as he could. 

"Yes," said Lucius, whose eyes were fixed on the ceiling. The sensation of Raven inside of him was almost enough to send him toppling over the edge. His first thrust came slow, controlled, pushing himself further into his body, and the rush it gave Lucius was euphoric. His hands were bracing himself against the bed, but he lifted one with which to slowly stroke Raven's side.

The touch of his fingertips seemed like an invitation, but Raven didn't dare interpret it as a sign to move faster against Lucius' frail body.

The latter was incredibly hard at the point, and the precum dripping down his length made Raven proud, so proud; it was like Lucius could barely take it. He clenched his muscles around Raven's dick, eliciting a loud, formless moan as he pumped in and out. Raven wanted more, needed more.

Lucius watched as he grew ever more breathless, incoherent sounds flying from his mouth more and more often. He wanted to react too, to comment somehow on the feelings he was setting off in him, but years of suppressing moans and groans had told him that if he opened his mouth right then, he'd be sorry.

"You doing okay?" Raven asked, loosing one hand from the blankets to run clumsily through Lucius' hair.

He nodded, eyes squeezed shut, breath coming sharp and ragged in and out his nose.

"You look –mm– like you're in pain."

"P-pleasure, not pain," Lucius said, the words coming out in a single, rushed breath. "Keep going."

Raven gave a sharper thrust, receiving a quick intake of breath from Lucius. "Then let it out," he told him, "quit holding your feelings in."

He nodded, his mouth opened, but he was silent, the air was cold and unmoving. But another thrust came, and at last he let out a loud cry, one whose hollow clarity might have been mistaken for a odd melody were the circumstances any different. "Mo... more," he moaned, unable to further hold back his selfishness.

Raven gladly obliged, letting go of his self control bit by bit until he was pounding into him as fast as he could. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Sweat was running in rivulets down Lucius' face. One after another, breathy moans escaped him.

Raven was fast approaching his climax; there was nothing he could do to stop it; the moment it came, he reached up, fingers closing around Lucius' erection.

Lucius screamed at his touch, spilling forth onto his chest. Within seconds, he was finished, and Raven was coming inside of him, filling him up. He rutted his hips against him, giving him as much pleasure as he could until, at last, his orgasm subsisted. He lifted himself off of him, sloppily, painfully, and fell down on top of him.

His frame was light, Raven already knew from the times he had to carry him on his shoulders, and it was welcome as it crashed down upon him. Looking at Lucius, his half-lidded eyes, the sweaty locks of hair stuck to his face, made Raven realize how composed he always was– always in control, never a burden, ignoring his needs in favor of others'. He turned over, letting him tumble onto the bed next to him, and reached around to gently massage his backside.

Lucius was completely disheveled, cum running out of him, mouth half open, chest heaving ragged breaths. Raven loved him even more for his state of disarray, the degree to which he had bared himself that night.

Lucius didn't speak, his breathlessness forbade him for several minutes after, but words were not necessary. Raven pulled him close, hoping to ask whether he was doing alright, whether or not he had been too rough, but Lucius answered his question with a thankful kiss planted into his neck.

"I love you too," said Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this story? I tried to write using different tones as I switched perspective so please tell me what you think! as always thanks for reading!!


End file.
